True Feelings Revealed
by House of Night
Summary: Yeah I suck at summaries. Kevin and Gwen both like each other, but won't admit it. What happens when Mike Morningstar returns, seeking revenge? Will true feelings be revealed before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force**

**Author's Notes: Gwen and Ben are both 16. Kevin is 17. Mike is 18. The trio have been together for over a year now and Ben is still trying to form a team to rescue Max. Kevin and Gwen still like each other, but are both shy as heck! Will they get together? Also, it would be great if you guys R and R. It's my first Kwevin/Gwevin story and I want to know how I did. Don't just leave reviews saying that it sucks because you don't like the pairing! Enjoy!**

Gwen sat up and looked at her watch. Somehow, she just wasn't able to fall asleep, even at 4 in the morning. The hotel room was very quiet. She looked around. Ben looked like he was completely asleep. Who could blame him? After a day of kicking alien butt, he must have been wiped out. Gwen looked at Kevin's bed. It was empty. Typical. Kevin often snuck out when the Tennysons were asleep. Gwen usually didn't try go after him. She understood that Kevin still hadn't adjusted from his old life. Gwen sighed.

_He's probably out in the car. God, I don't think that he has even slept at all this week. That's definitely why he's been so cranky lately. Man, why does he have to be so fucking hot? Wait. What? Wow, he really has grown on me. Man, he just seems so awesome. Hm... I'm gonna check if he's in the car._

The red-head quietly got out of bed. She was still in her everyday clothes. Gwen didn't really like PJs that much. She tip-toed to the door, quietly opened it, got out, and closed it without making any sound, except a tiny bang when she closed the door.

_Whew! Safe! I swear, sometimes Ben sleeps as if he were dead! Anyway..._

She raised her right hand slowly and a small flash of violet light appeared. Gwen moved her hand around the room and made a few left turns until she got to the stairs. As she slowly went down them, her mind sesemed to be on only one thing. Kevin!

_I wonder if he still likes me. He never asked me out and he hasn't acted strange around me in a while. Why do men have to be so fllipping complicated. Can't they just say: Yes I like you or No I don't like you? Ugh! Men!_

Gwen finally got to the bottom of the stairs and left the building. The trio's car was parked a couple of yards away. The half-alien girl took a deep breath and walked over to the car. She looked inside, but no one was in there. Her violet light went out. Gwen sighed. She was actually really hoping to see Kevin in the car. Maybe she could tell him her feelings soon. They were too strong to hold in now. Again, Gwendolyn sighed and headed back to the hotel room, without even bothering to use her powers for light.

As soon as she walked in the hotel, she ran up the stairs. She wanted to quickly get into bed and not think about Kevin.

_Not think about Kevin? Am I friggin' serious? Kevin is the only thing that I can think about these past few days. I mean, what girl can't think about his black hair, dark brown eyes, his muscles, his voice, his touch... Whoa there! Okay, yeah I really think that I should put my mind on something else. But still..._

Gwen got to her floor. Unfotunately, she forgot her card inside. She really didn't want to blow up the whole door, since there were regular humans next door, so she simply turned to her right and headed toward the balcony. As soon as she got there, she walked up to the fence (barricade thing. IDK what it's called), and began gazing at the stars. There seemed to be millions out tonight. Yet there was no moon. Gwen really didn't care though.

_Okay girl. Here's what you're gonna do next time you see Kevin and when Ben isn't around. Man, Ben always tries to help me get together with Kevin. It's starting to get so annoying. Anyway whatever. Just calmly ask if he wants to grab something to eat, catch a movie, go for a walk, or whatever else I can think of. While we're together, I'm going to try to plant one on him. Seriously. I bet he probably wants to kiss me too. Maybe I am getting ahead of myself._

Gwen put her head down and put her hands over her head. "What am I gonna do?'" She asked out loud.

"I don't know. Let me stand next to you?" A deep voice behind her said.

Gwen lifted her head and turned around. Kevin was right behind her, looking serious as ever.

**Okay, guys! Did it have a good intro? I'll write some more later. I promise, the next chapter will be longer and more romantic. Well, I don't know. You guys will have to see! Please R and R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, yeah. I was bored, so I put Part Dos up. Like I said, it's kinda romantic. Not too much. BTW... Thanks for all of you who reviewed. I honestly didn't think that I would get any the first night. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Yeah sure. I guess." Gwen said, avoiding to look in Kevin's eyes, but soon regretted it. She was looking directly at his bare chest. Yup, Kevin was shirtless, which in Gwen's opinion, made him look even hotter. His muscles were more visible that way. Kevin leaned against the fence-thingy too (still no idea what it's called. sorry)

"So... What's up? I saw your key-card on the table. You just lock yourself out and go outside to look at the stars?" Kevin grinned.

"No. I just... Never mind." Gwen sighed. _Man I sound like such a loser probably_. Kevin raised one of his black eyebrows.

"So why aren't you asleep? Gwen quickly asked so she wouldn't look like a complete idiot.

"I don't know. Don't feel like it." Kevin's reply was bitter.

"Uh-huh. Got it." Gwen nodded. _Okay, you can do this. It's now or never. Who cares if it's like 5 in the morning, or whatever time it is? Plus, Ben will be waking up like around 6. I need to do this, before he wakes up_. As she was about to speak again, Kevin started talking.

"You know, Gwen? You should really go sleep. I mean, no offense, but I've seen what you're like when you don't get your beauty sleep. Plus, you'll be pissed off as hell, too."

Gwen just smiled and looked at Kevin's face. His eyes didn't seem to be so cold, like they usually look. Gwen took a deep breath and began.

"Hey, Kev? You want to go get some coffee or something? I don't know. You do look pretty wiped out."

"No. I'm fine." Kevin grunted and his happy-ish mood disappeared.

_Damn. So much for that idea._

"Gwen, didn't I tell you this like a billion times already? It's the guy who does the asking!" Kevin faced her.

"Yeah. You already said that a bunch of times. I'm just tired of waiting for you to make a move!" Gwen replied angrily.

"Well, maybe I don't want to make a damn move!" Kevin yelled at her.

"Why are you yelling? All I wanted to do was spend some time together alone."

"Oh yeah, Tennyson? Then what are we doing right now?"

"That's not the point. Ben might wake up soon or something. I want there to actually be something between us. But you don't seem to care about the fact that there is nothing!" Gwen shouted, fighting back tears.

"You're right! I don't care! I don't give a shit!" Kevin yelled.

"What is the matter with you? Where's the Kevin I know under all that anger? Right now, you're acting like a total jerk. And why? Because I asked you out? That's just retarded. You don't always have to be the big tough guy." Gwen started to calm down and tears slowly started falling down her cheeks.

"We were already spending time fine right here." Kevin still seemed to be enraged.

"But there wouldn't be another time for me to ask you. Not with us beating up aliens every moment. There's no time for US." Gwen said quietly.

"Yes there is. Why are you acting so emotional right now?" Kevin said in his normal voice.

"I'm not acting emotional."

"Whatever. Way to ruin our moment." Kevin grumbled.

"You know what Kevin? You're right. I did ruin everything. I'm just an emotional girl who asked you out and killed everything. And you want to know why? 'Cause I was stupid enough to love you." Gwen yelled and ran out. She got to the room the trio was staying at and kicked the door down with rage. Ben jumped up.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Her cousin asked.

"Piss off!" Gwen replied. She got back into bed and put the covers over her head. Ben got up from his bed and lifted the door back up. It didn't look perfect, but it would do for now.

**Okay, guys. I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I promised. I really do hope you guys liked it. And I'll try to post the next chapter up, ASAP! Don't worry, it'll be more intense than the stupid fight Gwen and Kevin just had. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys! First things, first. Thank you so much for reviewing again and adding me to your favorite author and story list! Also for the alerts! I really appreciate it and I'm so glad that you guys like my story! Personally, I didn't think the fight Gwen and Kevin had was that exciting, but I'm glad you liked it. Also, sorry for not posting this chapter up sooner, I had to baby-sit a bunch and stuff so yeah. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Kevin was sitting outside on the balcony. He was leaning on a glass table with his head resting on his arms and sitting on a big chair.

_Geez. What have I done? I acted like a total jerk. Okay, dude. Get a grip. You're tough. No need to get sensitive. You're not a little girl._ He lifted his head and shook it.

* * *

Ben walked out of the room and closed the broken door. He saw Kevin sitting outside and lifted his brown eyebrow. Then he walked over to him. Ben was wearing his everyday clothes, while Kevin was still shirtless.

"Hey Kevin. Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about Tennyson." Kevin didn't even look up." Ben walked up to the table and took a seat next to the black-haired dude.

"Then why is Gwen so pissed off?"

"What are you talking about? She's fine."

Ben crossed his arms. "Uh-huh. Whenever she's in a good move, she always kicks down doors." Ben said sarcastically.

Kevin leaned back in his comfy chair. "We had a fight."

"Okay. Good. Now we're getting somewhere. Did you say anything insulting to her? Or did you try to act so macho again?"

"What's it to you?" Kevin glared.

Ben frowned at Kevin. "Look. She's my cousin. Unlike you, I actually care about her..."

Before Ben even had a chance to finish his sentence, Kevin quickly stood up and had his hand on Ben's throat.

"Don't you... ever say... that I don't... care about her... EVER AGAIN!" He huffed. Ben stood up too, and removed Kevin's hand.

"Then why don't you ask her out already. Come on, it's been over a year. And admit it, you've liked her since the moment you saw her."

"Yeah. So?" Kevin replied stubbornly.

"Dude, seriously. She really likes you and I heard her crying in her bed, after you fight. Honestly. If you don't ask her out or go on a date with her soon, she's gonna move on to someone else."

Kevin sighed. "It's not that I don't want to ask her out. I really do. But... It's just that I think I'll screw something up, you know?" Kevin's tough-guy glare suddenly disappeared and looked kind of sad.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. Plus, honestly, you won't screw up. Okay, maybe the date won't be perfect, but usually, first dates never are. Remember my first date with Julie? We were attacked by aliens and she got kidnapped. Everything was alright in the end." Kevin looked away and Ben put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey look, the sun's coming up." Ben said. Kevin just grunted.

"Look, man, why don't we go wake Gwen up and get some breakfast? You guys will seriously feel better."

"She'll be ticked off at me still. Girls hold grudges like an I-don't-know-what."

"Okay, fine. While, we're eating, I'll step out for a few minutes, and then you can ask her out. Easy as that."

"More like easy for you to say." Kevin grumbled.

"Come, on. Just ask her out. You think you're such a tough guy, personally, you won't be considered tough to me until you ask my cousin out." Ben grinned.

"Fine. Kevin started heading back to the room. "Oh, and Tennyson, if anyone ever finds out about our conversation... YOU'RE DEAD!" Kevin looked back at Ben. Ben just gave him a thumbs-up and smiled. As the two guys, finally got to to their room. Kevin noticed the broken door.

"Wow, that girl can really kick." Kevin smiled.

"Told ya." Was Ben's response.

They entered the room. Kevin quickly went to his bed and put his shirt on. Then he joined Ben as they gathered their stuff. When all was packed, Ben walked up to Gwen's bed. It looked like she was still sleeping.

"Gwen... Time to wake up..." Ben said in a loud voice. "Gwen... Gwen... Seriously, wake up..." He took the blanket and pulled it back. The bed was empty and Gwen was gone!

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know it's not really that great, but I kinda wanted to add one. I don't know. Anyway... Yeah, so that's basically it for this chapter. I'll probably have the next one up tomorrow. So, until then guys! See ya! (not really, but still)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, apparently you guys liked my cliffhanger. Thanks. Also, again. Honestly, you guys are freakin' awesome. I thought that I wouldn't get like 2 reviews when my story would be finished, but I'm only half-way there and I already have 21 reviews and 14 alerts! (Well, last time I checked). One more thing, sorry that I kinda broke my promise and didn't post this up earlier. I just wanted this chapter to sound good and I kept changing it many times. Plus, I kinda had some stuff going on. Anyway, (DRUMROLL PLZ :D) here's the chapter!**

"Um. Kevin. We kind of have a problem." Ben turned around.

"What?"

"Well... Gwen's gone."

"WHAT??" Kevin bellowed. He quickly put his right hand on the wall. His hand quickly became rock. Kevin walked over to Gwen's bed. His hand rolled up in a fist and he slammed the bed. It cracked in half.

"Kevin! Keep it down. There are other people in this building. Not just you. Great. Now look how much damage we'll have to pay for. The broken door and now the broken bed." Ben hissed at Kevin and was ticked off at him.

"How can you think about fines at a time like this?" Kevin's eyes turned red with rage.

"Chill out. There's a note on the cabinet. That obviously means that she wanted to tell us she was going somewhere."

"Right. I knew that." Kevin said cooly. His hand returned to normal and he quickly snatched the note from the drawer. He quickly read it, frowned, scrunched it up in ball, and threw it on the floor.

"So, what did it say?"

"Eh." Kevin's reply was simple. Ben rubbed his forehead in exasperation. He bent down and picked up Gwen's note. Her handwriting was neat as usual. Ben read to himself, _Hey Ben... _Ben paused. Clearly she was still mad at Kevin. _Don't worry, I'm okay. I just went for a walk to clear some things off my mind. I'll probably be back around eight or nine. For now, just clean the place up. Kidding. No actually I'm serious. Sorry, for the door thing though. Really I am. Have that jerk Kevin clean up anything that he wrecked. See you soon, Gwen._

"So now what should we do?" Kevin asked.

"Well, Gwen asked us to clean up."

"And you're really going to listen to a girl? Pathetic."

"Look, fine. I'll clean up and you go buy her flowers."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Come on. Girls like it when you buy them flowers."

"Well... I guess I could... Any idea what she likes?"

"Nope. It's your fight, not mine. You figure it out." Ben grinned.

Kevin sighed and nodded. Soon, he was out of the hotel,

As soon as Kevin was gone, Ben got to work. He quickly transformed into SPIDERMONKEY and began fixing broken bed and door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen was walking outside in the streets.

_Oh my gosh! Why is Kevin such a jerk? Well, actually he's a hot jerk. I don't know. Maybe I am acting really emotional. Maybe he's just not ready to date or something. Wait... No way that's the reason. He's probably dated other girls before. But still, how hard is it to say, "Wanna go out?" I finally got the courage. I didn't expect that he would react like that though. I hate it when he acts so macho and proud. But hey, that's just Kevin. Okay, I'm guessing it just came of a shock to him. Yeah. That's probably the reason. I guess I wasn't being fair to him during our fight. Oh I know! I'll go buy him something. But what do guys like? I'll just ask someone who works there._ With those thoughts, Gwen turned around and started running the other way to the store. She didn't know that Kevin was going there too.

* * *

Seeing as Kevin was rode his car, instead of walking, he got to the store quickly. He parked his car and went entered the store.

A guy dressed in white with a red vest greeted him. "Hello. How are you?"

"Can it! Can you just tell me where the flowers are?"

"Had a fight with your girlfriend, huh?"

Kevin was losing his patience. He picked the guy up by the shirt. "Look, I don't have that much time. Are you going to tell me, or not?" Kevin growled.

"Stt--raighttttt to yourrrrr lll--efttt." The guy stuttered. Kevin put him down and went to the flower section. The guy with the vest took a deep breath.

Kevin was looking at all the flowers they had there. None of them really seemed to jump out at him though. Finally, his eyes spotted the perfect roses. They were completely white. No dark spots at all.

_Gwen will definitely love these. It's so easy to shop for girls!_With a grin on his face, he took the roses and headed to pay for them. In about 5 minutes, he was ready to go. On his way out, the guy with the vest waved at him. Kevin rolled his eyes and bumped into someone's shoulder. Without even looking back to apologize, Kevin went to his car and drove back to the hotel. He didn't realize that person he had bumped into was actually Gwen.

Gwen too, didn't look back at the guy who bumped into her. She had absolutely no idea that it was Kevin. Gwen rubbed her shoulder and walked up to the guy with the vest.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"That guy has serious issues."

"Sure. Anyway..." Gwen was cut off.

"I think he has some girl troubles or something."

"Look. I really don't care..." She was interrupted again.

"Honestly, what is with these teens nowadays..." This time, it was Gwen's turn to interrupt.

"Listen. I don't care about that guy. Let it go. Can you just help me find something?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, see, that's the thing. I don't really know. I need a present for a 17 year old, tough, macho, guy and I have no idea what to get him."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Wel... Not exactly..."

"Had a fight huh?"

Gwen was seriously losing her patience. "Will you tell me, or not?"

"Yeah. Go with a black Swiss army pocket knife. Guys really like those things. Aisle 7."

"Thanks." Gwen said and left.

When she was gone, the guy with the vest scratched his head. "I swear, you'd think thoses two are related. I don't know. It seems as if they're buying gifts for each other. Whatever."

Gwen went to Aisle 7, grabbed the pocket knife, bought it, and left the store. She started walking back to the hotel with Kevin's present in her hand. As she passed a dark corner, she saw a bright flash of yellow light. In her curious nature, she went to check it out. Gwen entered the corner, but there was nothing there. It was just a dead end. She raised her eyebrow around, planning to get back. The second she turned around, there was someone right in front of her. It was a golden-haired 18 year old with blue eyes. He had a cold look in his eyes...

* * *

Kevin pulled up at the hotel. Ben was standing at the front door with a few bags. The brown haired boy walked up to Kevin's car with the bags and tossed them in the trunk.

"So did Gwen come back yet?" Kevin asked.

"Nah. She should be here soon, though. So what did you buy her?"

"Nothing."

"Kevin seriously. Just tell me."

"Flowers."

"You want a be a little more specific than that?"

"What do you care? They're for Gwen, not you."

"Fine." Ben just gave up. There was no point in arguing. Kevin was probably the most stubborn person ever. At that moment, Kevin's plumber's badge started beeping. Kevin took it out of his pocket and a hologram of Gwen showed up.

"Hey guys. I found another plumber's kid. Meet me at these coordinates." The hologram disappeared and a mmap showed up with a flashing red spot.

Ben immediantly got in the car. "Come on kevin. Let's go."

"Not so fast Tennyson. Is it just me or did Gwen seem kinda pale?"

"It's just you. Let's go."

"Fine. But I have a feeling something's not right." Kevin said and got in the car.

* * *

"Yes. They're coming. Thanks Gwendolyn. But I'm afraid you don't have any use for me anymore." A cruel, familiar voice said with a chuckle. It was Mike Morningstar. He was standing in a room with Gwen lying at his feet. She looked like a zombie and had a big, dark red slash across her thorat...

**People, honestly don't stop reading the story. Okay. Do you guys really think that I'm gonna kill pretty much the main character? Please just keep reading the next chapters. I promise that there will be a happy ending. I don't really like to write sad fanfics. Just so you guys know. So yeah! I'm serious. It will be all better in the end. Right now, it's just another cheesy cliff-hanger. So, please... Yeah. I think that's enough asking you. Also, sorry if I'm wrong about the badge showing a hologram. It's only a fanfic people. Talk to you guys later! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have way too many things going on. But anway... Like I said. Gwen isn't dead. I wouldn't kill her off if someone off if someone offered my a thousand dollars. That's how much I think she and Kevin need to be together. I mean seriously, aren't they so cute together. Except for the face that Kevin still hasn't made a stinkin' move! As usual, thanks for the alerts and reviews. Anway, continuing...**

Ben and Kevin were in the car. As usual Kevin was driving. Though ben had recently turned 16, he still didn't have a license. The two guys were pulling up to a building with no windows. It was a maroon color and looked hideous with the sun. Kevin parked his green car and they got out.

"Come on, let's go."

"Something about this doesn't seem right."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you, I don't like this."

"Kevin. Seriously. Come on. Gwen told us that there's a plumber's kid here."

"Now that I think about it, Gwen sounded kinda different on the hologram. Not like herself. You know what I mean?"

"No I really don't. It's a hologram, Kevin. She's not supposed to sound like she does in reality."

The two guys walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Look Ben, I really feel like this is a big trap."

"Do you really think that Gwen wants to kill us? Kevin, that's ridiculous!" Ben rang the doorbell again.

"I don't think it's Gwen that wants to kill us." The door swung open and there stood Morningstar. He seemed to have a plain look on his face. His eyes were completely yellow and he was glowing like crazy. Kevin quickly touched the floor and became solid rock. Ben waited before activating the Omnitrix.

"Where's Gwen?" Kevin immediantly demanded. The door slammed shut. Kevin, Ben, and Mike were all standing in a dark room. There was barely any light.

"Why? You two dating or something?" Morningstar smiled.

"Oh for cryin' out loud." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?" Ben stepped up.

Morningstar snapped his fingers and the room lit up. Gwen was lying in the middle of the floor just a couple yards away from the trio.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted and ran over to her. He lifted her upper body and held her in his hands. His rock body disappeared and he was just regular Kevin again. Gwen's whole neck was covered in blood and it was starting to pour on her shirt. Her skin was all wrinkly and had Morninstar's symbol all over her arms. Gwen's eyes were closed.

"No. Gwen. Please don't be dead." Kevin said quietly. His eyes tearing up. Gwen slowly opened her eyes.

"Kevin. I'm so sorry." She said in a raspy voice.

"No. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for everything that happened."

"I know that you didn't mean it." She tried to raise her right hand, but she couldn't. Gwen coughed.

"Save your energy."

"No. There's no point now. I really am sorry for everything. Good-bye Kevin."

"Don't talk like that. You'll just take that asshole's power again like you did last time." Kevin breaths started increasing rapidly.

"No. I can't. I'm not strong enough."

"Gwen. Please. Don't. I love you." Kevin started tearing up even more now.

"I love you too, Kevin." Gwen sighed and her eyes. Her chest stopped moving.

"NO!! GWEN!! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!!" Kevin bellowed at the top of his lungs. Tears started pouring down his cheeks_. It's all my fault. If it wasn't for our stupid argument, she would still be alive! I'll never forgive myself. _Kevin gently placed her on the floor and wiped the tears off his face. Kevin had never cried before in his life. Or at least, for as long as could remember. Morningstar would pay. He touched the floor again and became solid rock. Kevin quickly got up.

"Aw. Look. Poor Kevin is crying." Morningstar cackled.

Ben quickly slapped the Omnitrix and became HUMONGOSAUR. He tried to head-butt Morningstar, but ended up hurting himself instead. Quickly, Mike blasted HUMONGOSAUR against the wall. Ben regained his human form and tried to get up. But he was too weak. It was all up to Kevin now...

**I didn't have too much time to write. I'll honestly try to post the next chapter up really soon. I totally promise that this fic will have a happy ending. Please don't stop reading. I know it's really easy to predict what's gonna happen next. I promise that Kevin and Gwen will be together in the end. Please just don't stop because you think Gwen's dead. I'm serious. It will be really romantic in the end. Please. Just take my word for it!**


End file.
